monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatalis Ecology
' ' In-Game Information A legendary dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery... Taxonomy One of three Fatalis brothers that is the youngest of the three, Black Fatalis is arguably the weakest, as it possesses fewer aerial attacks and a less potent rage mode than his siblings. Black Fatalis is also a member of the Elder Dragon family, a group that is by definition very rare and powerful. Habitat Range Fatalis is infamous for its destruction of the once great Castle Schrade, and the surrounding town of Schrade. This region has become the primary habitat range of Fatalis. It will venture outward in search of food, only to later return to the castle to sleep. It is assumed that Black Fatalis could survive in almost any region, it simply chooses not to travel far from its keep. Ecological Niche Fatalis is well beyond any ecological niche. In fact, the creature inhabits a human castle. One possible theory is that the Fatalis that the hunter fights is a young member of its species and invaded the Castle Schrade seeing it as a suitable and safe spot to grow. As it once was a human dwelling protected on all sides by thick walls, other creatures tended to avoid it. Thus, the Fatalis was safe from any possible attacks by monsters larger than itself. When Fatalis does choose to leave the castle to feed, it will ravage the local countryside, killing everything from large herbivores to other predatory wyverns. Fatalis is one of the few creatures that will openly challenge, and kill, other large Elder dragons such as Teostras or Kushala Daoras. Biological Adaptations Fatalis is a powerful beast. It's slow but that means next to nothing. Its attacks have such sheer power that monsters flee should it target them as even the colossal Lao Shan Lung trembles in fear and escapes. However this creature is particularly clever and it can quickly chase after monster by hovering in the air and flying after them. The creature also has an ability it's other siblings don't have; it is capable of "snaking" across the ground very quickly to ram its target. This move usually kills instantly. Fatalis also possess some of the strongest fire breath of all monsters. Only very strong fire resistant armor, such as high grade Rathalos, Akantor, or other Fatalis armor barely has the strength to withstand one blast, let alone two. Fatalis' shell is also remarkably strong, and while not necessarily thick it will deflect the blows from all but the strongest weapons. Behavior Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living creatures, especially humans. It is also fiercely territorial. Using its keen sense of smell it can easily detect when hunters have entered its domain and will actively hunt them down and make every attempt to destroy them. Ironically, Fatalis' home base at Castle Schrade provided the best defense for Hunters, as a number of its weapons are still operational. It is completely unknown how Fatalis goes about breeding,and as two members of the species have never been spotted together at once, some speculate that Fatalis may be the only member of its species. It is also unknown if Black Fatalis has any sense of comradery toward his "brothers", White Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis. The horrors that all three Fatalis united would inflict on Hunter's Guild territory is almost beyond imagination. Thankfully,the three Fatalis live far apart from one another. It is also a curiosity that Fatalis chose the now ruined Castle Schrade as it's home, as it is man-made and forces the creature to leave every time it hunts. It could be that Fatalis has a sense of pride, and chooses to live at the sight of its victory to mock the Guild or show some form of dominance over the hunters that so actively try to slay the beast. This is all rampant speculation though, and it could simply be that Castle Schrade is centrally located enough that Fatalis has a wide variety of prey to chose from. Category:Monster Ecology